Alexandria Pierce
Alexandria Rose Pierce served as Transfiguration professor at Hogwarts from 2064-2068 and Gryffindor Head of House from 2067-2068. Basics Name: Alexandria Rose Pierce Age: 46 House: Gryffindor Marital status: Widow Family: *'Husband '- Robert Benjamin Pierce (2018-2052), Worked for Ministry creating new potions, was killed when ingredient fell into experimental potion causing it to explode. *'Son '- Samuel James Pierce (2041-present) Worked for MoM in Dept. of Transportation until accident caused him to be hospitalized. *'Estranged daughter' - Caroline Marie Pierce (2043-present) Lives in Italy Former occupation: Unspeakable (2042-2063) Death room and Time room Physical description: Shoulder length, light blonde hair, 5'7", thin, serious face, blue eyes, prefers to wear darker clothing though will sometimes venture into the lighter colors. Personality Alex is very down-to-Earth and takes any job she has seriously, giving 100% effort every time. Her serious face can be intimidating until you talk to her, then you'll see she is in fact a warm, affectionate person. When upset, she tends to make jokes and when she does, she has a dry, sometimes cynical sense of humor, that occasionally offends some. She regards most people with caution but will loosen up after seeing no immediate threat. Alex does not like her authority disrespected, she believes in justice, and she is a firm enforcer of rules she deems fair, Unfair rules she likes to see broken (and occasionally break them herself) History A dedicated student, Alex Pierce never really had time for playing things like Quidditch and other activities her house mates thought worth their time. Sometimes indulging in a game of Gobstones or Exploding Snap, Alex could usually be found in the library researching an interesting potion or spell. Named Gryffindor prefect in her 5th year, Alex was a top contender for the Head Girl position until the end of her 6th year when her grades fell slightly due to the death of her father. After graduating, and with a lot of studying, Alex became an Unspeakable and met her husband Robert, an experimental potion maker for the Ministry. They married young and had two children, Samuel and Caroline. Robert died after 12 years of marriage, devastating the whole family. Alex did her best to raise her children on her own and while Samuel grew to be a great help around the house, Caroline rebelled, eventually estranging herself from her mother and moving to Italy. Alex couldn't help but feeling critical towards the Minister of Magic when Brennan Cooper was in office. She was very happy under his predecessor and when Cooper took office, he cut funding. Alex complained and found herself passed over for many promotions and a cut back in her pension. Not only was she resentful for all the personal actions against her, Alex disagreed with most of the Minister's decisions as well as his personal motives. She believes he sticks his nose in where he doesn't belong and almost all his motives are self serving in some way or another. Samuel, who worked in the Transportation branch of the Ministry of magic, met with an accident and was sent to St Mungo's for several months. Now retired, Alex paid for as much of his medical bills as she could with her retirement money and a loan from Gringotts. Eventually, however, Alex was forced to look for another job due to the outstanding medical bills, so she applied and was hired for the Transfiguration teaching position at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. When Cooper put his "Cooper's School for Wizards" and "Belle's School for Witches" plan into effect, Alex strongly objected, which resulted in the Minister doing away with her pension all together. Category:Gryffindor Category:Characters Category:Staff Category:Professors Category:Alumni Category:Prefects Category:Ministry of Magic Category:Department of Mysteries Category:Unspeakable Category:Transfiguration